


Pictures from Milan

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has been shopping in Milan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures from Milan

“I sound like a tourist.”

“You are a tourist, Love.” Adam took a cautious sip of tepid coffee before tossing it in the trash. “At least when Isabelle lets you off the leash.”

“We’re not having that discussion again,” Kurt said firmly. Adam would have sworn he heard the faint sound of leather striking flesh. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the picture Kurt had sent him earlier. “Are you carrying those black leather gloves with the silver studs?”

“I am,” Kurt assured him, the words halfway between a throaty whisper and a purr.

Five more days, Adam thought, and tried not to whimper.

“The boots?”

“Quite comfortable. You’ll love what they do for my posture.”

Adam bit his lip and considered stepping into a puddle of icy slush, but that brought his thoughts back to boots.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt drawled as Adam moaned, “I didn’t catch that.”

“You will,” Adam muttered before forcing out a cheerful, “Nothing!” He flailed desperately for a change of subject. “How’s Isabelle?”

“Inspired. She’s got dozens of ideas for new features and some of them are really…” Kurt’s voice pitched lower, “interesting. I spent the afternoon buying leather goods in very specialized boutiques.”

“Oh?” Adam said politely as the silence stretched, expectant. “Oh!” Adam barely noticed that Kurt was laughing at him, his mind was too full of the realization that his lover had spent the afternoon in sex shops.

“I have pictures,” Kurt sang brightly. Seconds later Adam’s phone chimed to indicate a new message and he nearly collided with a tree.

“You’re a devil, you are. Tempting me like this when I’m three blocks from home.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be nice.” Kurt hummed for a moment, as if considering before adding, “I won’t mention that I picked up a few trinkets for us.”

Adam growled, startling a distracted young man who was busy with his phone. Adam hurried past the man and turned the corner, almost cheering at the sight of his apartment building in the distance.

“I’ll tell you what I’m wearing instead,” Kurt continued breezily. “Remember the leather vest that I almost didn’t pack? I’ve glad you convinced me to take it.”

Adam let out a huff of irritation at himself while he waited to cross the street. He should have hidden that vest under some of his sweatshirts. He was running up the stairs to his apartment when he realized what Kurt wasn’t telling him.

“If you wore the vest does that mean–?”

“The studded belt and the choker are the only accessories that work; of course I had to wear them.”

Adam closed his door and staggered to the sofa, where he collapsed. Kurt was going to be the death of him.

Another message arrived. On Kurt’s end he heard knocking.

“That’s Isabelle. She wants to see what I bought for the feature. Call you later?”

“Anytime,” Adam assured him. “Bye, Love.”

“Five more days,” Kurt vowed before disconnecting. Adam let the phone rest against his ear for another minute before finally bringing it around to look at the messages. There were no words, only two pictures, the first showing a display window with three leather jackets decorated with studs, chains and spikes.

Kurt had taken the second picture in his hotel room. He was standing in front of the vanity mirror wearing the vest and accessories he’d described over a sinfully tight pair of jeans. In one hand was his phone as he took the photo, and in the other other was a pair of leather handcuffs. Gripped in his teeth was a matching crop. On the vanity was a box open just enough to show that there were more items inside, but Adam couldn’t tell what they were.

“Five more days,” he growled before stalking into the bedroom and pulling open the middle dresser drawer and taking out the bag he’d been saving for a special occasion.

“Fair’s fair,” he assured himself as he selected the blue silk blindfold and draped it across the bag, concealing the rest of the items.

Setting down his phone he stripped off his jacket and shirt, removed his belt and opened his jeans just enough to show that they were all he was wearing.

Picking up the blindfold, Adam put one end in his mouth and bared his teeth. Moments later the photo was sent along with the message: five more days.

He’d save the picture of himself in the matching g-string for tomorrow.

::end::


End file.
